


Eyeshine

by fringeperson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riddick - Fandom, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Animagus, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hellhounds, I will not disavow old work just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Immortal Harry, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: His immortality had taken him by surprise, but thanks to its presence, he got to find out what his animagus was. He got to meet some interesting people as well.~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: Jack | Kyra & Richard B. Riddick, Jack | Kyra/Richard B. Riddick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Eyeshine

“Honestly Harry, I have no idea _what_ you are," Hermione said. "I mean, you had the basic body-structure of a big cat, only you had scales all over your body, but not exactly like a reptile's scales, and you're eyes looked so ... I really have no idea. It didn't look like any animal I've ever heard of, not even a magical creature."

Harry looked away from Hermione and down at his hands, thinking through the instructions, guidelines, cautions, everything he had learned in order to become an animagus. It seemed that whatever he was, it wasn't something that had ever been seen before. Great, another thing for the public to think they had a right to opinion themselves on the instant that the press started speculating.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, looking back up at her.

The dream of the memory, and Hermione's face, started to fade into the blackness. That day had been over twenty-thousand years ago now, and he'd long found out what sort of beast he was by now. They were a top-of-the-food-chain predator from a planet four galaxies away from the Milky Way, a place called Kantor Boralis. He'd spent five years on that planet when he'd found it, with the animals that he so resembled – and he'd spent most of that time in his animagus form, getting to know exactly what it was like to be one of these creatures.

They looked like scaly cats, but their scales bristled like a dog's fur, as well as turned red when the blood was really pumping – like when it used to hammer in his ears when he was mad, now it turned his whole body red. Eyes like moonshine on water, and a limited pack-mentality – they hunted in pairs, usually siblings until they mated, when they hunted with their partner instead.

Then a bunch of Russians came, caged up a pair of adolescent males, and Harry had been too curious about the first humans to come to Kantor Boralis since the ship he'd arrived on had left – all scared nearly shitless at the animal life that they hadn't worried about him being left behind – that he had been caught as well.

That hadn't left him too well pleased, but he hadn't revealed himself. He'd wait, bide his time. It wasn't like he was going to die of anything any time soon after all. He had all the time in the universe.

Two-hundred years later, the other two hellhounds who had been caught at the same time as him had been replaced. Ten times. The guards had been replaced at least five times as well. Sometimes he wondered why he hadn't left yet, and then he remembered that it was because he couldn't pilot a ship. He could fly a broom, he could even glide over air-currents unaided, but technology? More likely to fry than fly under his touch.

The siren sounded again, and Harry was honestly sick of what they called 'feeding time'. His trying to stay in the cage that had become his home didn't work out too well though – they just hit him through the bars with a large hammer until his scales and quills turned red. He'd much rather attack _them_ than the convicts.

"A herd? A god-damned herd! Is that all we are to you?" Harry heard a man yell up just as he slipped out onto the platforms.

 _Smart one,_ Harry thought to himself. _See if that one lives_. But then he was face-to face with a girl who had been running in a different direction to all the prisoners who had been running away from him. A girl who had hair as brown and curly as Hermione's, and a scent about her that reminded him of himself a long time ago. It almost hurt to look at her, but he wanted to just curl up around her as well.

He lunged, she dodged, jumped, and swung several levels down a rope.

Harry kept walking.

Two levels down, he was passing a waterfall when another scent caught his attention. He perched his forelegs on the rail and pushed his head through the water.

 _That's hardly sufficient protection,_ he growled at the man. Then he noticed the eyes. Silver, moon-shine eyes just like the hellhounds. Harry withdrew, even allowed the man to pat his side and scratch his chin.

Then the siren went again, and Harry got up to go back to his cage. It was honestly less trouble being a hellhound than being a prisoner here. He felt eyes on him as he walked past the bars of the next cell.

 _You're the smart one,_ he chuckled, lunging and snapping his jaws at the man with the curly hair and beard. _Good luck_ , he bid them all, swinging his tail lazily as he headed off.

It was only hours later when the eye-bright man came to the cages, dragging another man with him – one that smelled like greed and smoke.

For the first time in centuries, Harry transformed back into himself.

"You're gonna get me out of here," he said flatly, breaking the lock on his cage and holding it open for the hairy man to go in. "Be good girls," he added to the two hellhounds who had been on either side of his cage.

"Looks to me like you could get yourself out just fine," the eye-shine man said, his voice rumbling in his chest.

"I can't fly a ship," Harry countered. "Or I'd have been gone two-hundred years ago."

"What about them?" eye-shine asked.

"They're normal hellhounds," Harry explained. "I'm a human who can turn into a hellhound."

"Right. We're running the surface."

Harry didn't care. If they wanted to run the surface, he'd run the surface with them. He knew exactly what planet they were on, and how hot it got on the day side, as well as how cold it was on the night side. His only concern was that if whichever of them could pilot ended up dead, then he'd still be stuck here.

"Who's this?"

It was the smart one, with a beard.

Harry grinned, showing his teeth. "I'm you're motivation to run fast," he said, getting down on all fours and turning into a hellhound again, snarling once before standing up once there was a very large space around him. "What do they call you, smarts?" he asked.

"I'm the Gov."

"I'm Harry."

"Harry Hellhound?" the girl who reminded him of Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled. "I like the sound of that," he admitted. "We leaving now?"

"Yeah," answered the large bald man, eye-shine and nameless still, forcing the door open and letting them out onto the surface of Crematoria. The girl was close on his tail.

Harry paused before following the convicts out himself. The guards... the hellhounds... he smirked and went to release the girls into the tunnels where the guards had fled.

 _And keep going even after_ , he whispered to them. He'd been there before them, and they respected him as the eldest of their kind, even if he wasn't really of their kind. They didn't attack him even as they ran off to catch their captors.

Then Harry was on the surface as well, running on his four legs until he caught up with the other escapees.

One of them noticed him and yelped.

"Run faster, or I'll give you something more real to run from than the day," Harry said, getting up on two feet and easily stretching his stride to keep up with the two at the front of the runners.

When they entered the volcano fields, Harry was seriously tempted to return to his hellhound form – they were native to a place that was covered in volcanos after all, and the things that bugged him as they ran would be less of an irritant if he made the change. It wasn't a hard choice.

On all fours, he was on eye-level with the sink-hole when it popped up. It seemed that the girls hadn't caught up with the guards yet.

Riddick – Harry had finally caught the guy's name – was standing on top, swinging one of the secure-stakes to strike with as soon as he was satisfied with the speed.

Harry chuckled in morbid amusement, and stalked up, breaking into a run as soon as Riddick struck and the guns started going off.

Snarling and lunging at them made the guards all fall down terrified.

Harry stood up again.

"We keep moving. We're trying to beat them there, not get killed on the way!" he yelled, when a couple of them came up with guns of their own drawn and aimed at the hole.

The girl, turned out to be called Kyra, scowled at him.

Harry got down on all fours again and nipped at her thigh, growling.

She moved.

Riddick chuckled and scratched Harry on top of the head. He damn near purred before he started running ahead of the large man.

"The hell is with this mountain?" Harry demanded when he reached the vertical face, only Riddick level with him. Kyra wasn't far behind, and the Gov was close as well, but the others were really starting to fall behind.

"Get climbing," Riddick said, moving forward to grip onto the rock.

Harry scowled. Like hell. He still had his broomstick in one of his pockets, even after two hundred years as a hellhound. He pulled it out and un-shrunk it, grabbing the nearest person he pulled them onto the back and went straight up.

"The hell!" the guy yelped as Harry dumped him at the top.

"You keep an eye out for the sunrise," Harry instructed. "Got it?"

The man nodded, and Harry went back down for the person at the back. He kept going back for them, back for them, until he reached Kyra, who was only a quarter of the way up when Riddick was a little over halfway, and the Gov and another man halfway between them.

"Want a lift lovely?" Harry asked, hovering nearby, a smile on his face.

Kyra gasped out a laugh, and launched herself at the broomstick. "You've got to be kiddin' me," she said as they went up. "Flying on a broomstick? What are you?"

Harry just smiled at her and let her off at the top, going down again.

"You're shittin' me," the Gov said, taking Harry's hand and swinging on behind him.

"I'm not," Harry promised.

Then there was only Riddick.

"Do you want to climb the rest of the way up just to prove you're macho, or do you want a lift?" Harry asked, hovering easily as Riddick kept his upward movement steady.

"That thing capable of holding me?" Riddick asked.

"If it can be slung over the back, it can be lifted," Harry answered.

Riddick laughed and nodded, hauling himself on and holding tight.

The dawn was coming, but it would take another half hour yet, which was a mercy. They got down the other side of the mountain with out any trouble, and Harry went straight to the hangar, opening the door just enough to let the hellhounds out before he closed the door again.

"What'd you do that for?" the Gov asked, backing away from the two animals that had truly terrorised the prison all the time he had been incarcerated there.

Harry knelt down between the creatures, stroking their heads, though he paused to point out a ship that was coming towards them, barely visible in the distance.

"Let me guess," Kyra said, turning to look at Riddick. "Necros."

"Let these girls get your scents, I'll make sure they remember you're all friends. They'll help us take down the bad guys some," Harry instructed.

Riddick stepped up first, and reached to scratch both of the hellhounds under the chin as he had Harry earlier in the prison. Kyra came next, and the Gov, tentatively, after that, as well as his dark skinned friend. The other two edged away. "I'd rather prep the ship," they both said.

Harry sighed, but opened the hangar door for them.

"Don't open the door again," Riddick warned. "We'll open it, or you'll just get killed by the Necros."

The guys nodded their understanding and dashed inside.

Harry stayed with the hellhounds, prowling the valley, while Riddick and the others went to hide in a ridge a short way off, to divide the forces a little and make the fight easier. He didn't have to tell the girls to be careful of armour or weapons. They'd spent enough time in the slam themselves to know what wouldn't break under their jaws, and to recognise how a human – however strange they looked – held a weapon.

Between the hellhounds and the escaped convicts, soon only two Necromongers were left. Their commander, and a man who held no weapons at all.

Harry rose onto his two feet, taking the commander's weapon as he did so.

"You've killed a few of our friends," Harry said, tutting at the man. The door to the hangar had opened accidentally, revealing the convicts who had opted to prep the ship rather than fight. They had been killed by the Necros, just as Riddick had said they would be. They'd killed the dark-skinned friend of the Gov's as well, spurring a rather impressive killing spree by the man.

"Why is this one still alive?" Kyra asked, eyeing the blonde man.

"I am supposed to deliver a message to Riddick, if Vaako fails to kill him," the man answered, gesturing between the convict and the commander.

"From who?" asked the Gov.

"The Lord Marshal himself. He tells Riddick to stay away from Helion, stay away from him, and in return be hunted no more," the blonde said.

"Purifier," the commander, Vaako, growled, a scowl on his face. He didn't like learning things like this at times like this.

"The frigate will return soon," the ... Purifier said. "You are welcome to leave, as the Lord Marshall has invited you to, or you could take the chance to kill him."

"What are you saying Purifier?" Vaako demanded.

The Purifier ignored the dark-haired warrior. "The Necromonger in me, warns you not to go back," he said, his eyes locked only on Riddick. "But the Furian in me," he paused to smile slightly when eyes snapped to him at the announcement – and Harry recognised the smile as one of self-disgust; he'd seen it many times on many different faces over the millennia. "Hopes you won't listen," the Purifier finished. "I've done terrible things in the name of a faith that was never my own," he admitted, and held out a knife to Riddick. "We all began as something else."

"You keep that," Riddick rumbled. "I've got better knives."

"Not to mention a half-dozen shivs and daggers, right Riddick?" Kyra quipped with a smile.

Riddick smirked in response.

The ship returned then, and the Purifier bowed to welcome them all on board. The convicts were all for leaving Vaako to die in the blast of a Crematoria sunrise, but Harry wouldn't let them.

"I have a better idea," he told them simply, a smile on his face that reminded them all of the two hellhounds that were still walking docilely by his side.

"There are bedrooms, showers, and clean clothes," the Purifier said, guiding them down a hallway of the frigate.

Harry noticed with an amused smile that Kyra went into the same room that Riddick had chosen, not bothering to knock or ask permission before doing so.

"There's history with that one," he said to himself with a chuckle, absently scratching behind the ears of the hellhounds and going into another room.

They followed him into the bathroom and took a quick turn under the shower-head before jumping out and ridding their scaly quills of water. Harry lingered longer, and when he emerged from his first proper shower in two centuries, he felt truly refreshed, even if he was just wearing a towel.

Not bothering to dress, Harry pulled everything out of the pockets of his own old clothes. The shrunken trunk with its shrunken contents, the broomstick which had been replaced after lifting Riddick to the top of the mountain, his wand, and several knives that he had picked up from the fallen Necros on their way back to the ship.

It was the trunk which was his main interest. It held his potions kit, and for what he had cooked up, that was going to be needed.

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts, but he didn't bother moving as he called out for whoever was at the door to come in.

The Purifier was met with the sight of a mostly naked man and two hellhounds sprawled out on his bed, as if they were Queen Cleopatra's pet leopards or something, though the Purifier knew nothing of the ancient Egyptian queen.

"Dare I ask what is going on, and why Lord Vaako is being taken back to Helion with us?" the man asked, trying to not stare at either the nude man or the animals that could easily and would happily rip him to shreds and eat him.

"I'm going to pretend to be him, and report to your Lord Marshal that Riddick is dead," Harry answered, then smirked. "Once I've done that, we're going to slowly pick the Necromonger force to pieces from the inside."

"What about the Helion system?" the Purifier asked.

Harry waved a hand unconcernedly. "They'll be fine," he promised, then looked up sharply into the man's grey-brown eyes. "Why are you concerned?"

"Many Furians found sanctuary in the Helion system when we first fought back the Necromongers."

"While you hid within," Harry said. "Why is that?"

"I'm not what you would call the finest example of a Furian," the Purifier admitted. "I'm a third-rate example, in fact. I was a servant and a scholar, rather than a warrior, and I considered carefully. I needed there to be survivors of our people, so I did my best to get women and children to ships and get them away. I became a Necromonger three years after leaving Furia. I couldn't get anybody away that time."

Harry nodded in understanding. "By surviving yourself, you knew that the Furians were still alive in the universe," Harry said. "In two days I need to see Vaako," he said, setting up his cauldron. "We won't have reached Helion by then, will we?"

The Purifier shook his head. "It's a four-day flight," he said.

Harry grinned. "Perfect."

~oOo~

The Purifier, the Gov, Kyra, Riddick and the two hellhounds watched as Harry just stared into Vaako's eyes before he plucked a hair from Vaako's head and dropped it into his cauldron. From that cauldron, he ladled out a shot's worth of simmering liquid that was the same colour as Vaako's armour.

Harry tossed it back, not wanting to find out what it tasted like. Every polyjuice potion he'd ever had to take, he'd never liked the taste of.

"Actually, that one wasn't too bad," he admitted to himself as he swallowed. It was inevitable that he _would_ taste it. "Quite bland even," he commented, then smirked at their captive commander.

Everyone else was staring at Harry in horror though, and he knew why. He'd heard his voice change. He now looked – and sounded – like Vaako. His hellhounds were confused, and were sniffing at him, growling softly. He growled a coo back at them in reassurance.

Harry stood from his chair once the girls had been reassured, and went to stand before the Purifier.

"They can be quite a test, these deep runs," the Purifier said quietly.

"Some men seem to think so," Harry answered in Vaako's voice, with Vaako's nuance. "But if you are here to test my faith, then you succeed only in testing my patience."

The Purifier smiled thinly. "I don't know how you did this, Mr Hellhound -" Kyra's name of Harry Hellhound had stuck, even after he had told them it was Potter. "- but I am impressed. I doubt even Dame Vaako would be able to tell the difference."

"Dame Vaako," Harry countered. "Is not the concern. Unless someone touches her before she touches them, she will notice nothing but the Lord Marshal."

The real Vaako growled at the implication.

Harry smirked again and returned to stare Vaako in the eyes.

"You know it's true," he said. "I know this because I took it from your mind. Her fascination is with power and standing. She speaks of the faith only when it suits her – when it will compel you into action. I saw your memories Vaako. You are far too innocent for a wife as conniving as her."

Vaako, to the Purifier's shock, started to cry.

"It is difficult, to have your own face tell you things you did not want to believe within your own mind," Harry said, stepping back. "Don't worry Vaako," he said. "This pain too, shall pass. This pain of betrayal."

"How long are you gonna stay like that?" the Gov asked, a little nervously.

"This lasts for one hour precisely," Harry answered. "I will report Riddick dead, the Purifier will confirm, and then we'll kill the Lord Marshall."

"Oh we will?" Riddick asked, not all that impressed with the plan that Harry had just laid out.

"Three Vaako's against one Lord Marshal, that should screw with the Necros sufficiently, shouldn't it?" Kyra suggested. "If you, Harry and Gov all take this potion, you'll all look like Vaako, and then..."

Riddick's smile came back, and it was a predator's dangerous display of teeth. "I like that better," he admitted.

"In the Necromonger faith, you keep what you kill," the Purifier put in.

"None of us are Necros," the Gov said. "No reason to keep anythin' if we don't want ta. Besides, I've never been one for keepin' trophies. That's for sickos."

Harry smiled. "We have a plan."

~oOo~

"Obedience without question. Loyalty 'til Underverse come," Harry intoned, accepting the promotion that the Lord Marshal had just given to Vaako.

"This is indeed a day of days," the Necromonger leader said as he walked off, leaving Harry kneeling there, holding his helmet, just as he was expected to.

"Congratulations Husband," Dame Vaako said, laying a hand over his arm.

Harry stood.

Not long after, Harry was in Vaako's chambers with his allies – the two convicts had regular uniforms on that they'd found on the frigate, but Kyra had needed the Purifier's help. She was wearing the burned robes of the newly converted.

"I doubt you'll like the taste," Harry warned as he handed vials around to each of them. He'd even plucked a hair from the recently deceased Dame Vaako and put it into some not-yet 'flavoured' polyjuice potion. He had introduced the woman to the hellhounds he had brought to Vaako's room with pleasure. Kyra would masquerade as the dead woman until the final deed was done.

The armada was beginning to take off, and everybody seemed to be in a rush.

"Lord Marshal is worried," the Purifier reported. "The time has come to move, quickly."

The three Vaako's and the new Dame Vaako all nodded to each other. Helmets went on, and they followed the Purifier down the hallways.

They took up different positions in the throne room, all of them armed to the teeth with identical knives.

Riddick made the first attack, coming from behind the throne, over the top of it, and striking at the man. The Gov and Harry darted in simultaneously as Riddick was sent flying. Riddick surged up again as the two were sent back. Helmets were off now, and all the Necromongers were shocked to see three Vaakos attacking their leader.

Kyra was making her way down to the throne, and she made sure to look confused for all who questioned her – she was Dame Vaako for now, after all.

The confusing fight lasted for five minutes, though it felt much longer, and by the time the Lord Marshal was down, all four of them had stuck a knife in him.

"You keep what you kill," the Purifier said, stepping forward.

Harry/Vaako smirked. "Then each one of us gets a quarter of the armada," he said. "Now, I believe that there are still people on the ground?"

"Cancel the ascension protocols," the Gov/Vaako snapped, glaring at the people before him.

Riddick/Vaako chuckled and sat down on the throne. Kyra/Dame Vaako sat happily in his lap. Their faces were identical, but their armour wasn't, which was the only way Kyra could tell the three Vaako's apart. Riddick's armour showed off his arms. There wasn't quite as much impressive musculature on Vaako as there was on Riddick, but it allowed Kyra to know which Vaako was hers.

"Where's the Elemental?" Riddick/Vaako asked. Harry had told him that Vaako had memories of seeing the Elemental, in chains, being brought before the Lord Marshal. He wanted a word.

The white-haired woman stepped forward, a worried and confused look on her face.

"Elementals calculate," Harry/Vaako said, remembering his own experiences with them, and the conversation he'd lifted from Dame Vaako's memories before feeding her to his hellhounds.

"I don't think you covered this in your calculations," Riddick/Vaako said, fixing brown eyes on the elemental. It was strange for him to see normally again, to not have the light hurting his eyes.

"No," she admitted. "I don't think anybody could have calculated this."

"He did," the Gov/Vaako said, jerking his thumb at Harry/Vaako, who was standing on the other side of the throne to him.

"So, how do you wish to divide your spoils?" the Elemental asked.

"I get the women," Kyra said.

"I have the fighters," Riddick said with a smirk.

"I've got the new converts and the purifiers," Harry added.

The Gov grinned. "And I get everyone else."

"Not exactly an even splitting," the Elemental observed. "What will you do with them?"

"Shatter their religion," Harry answered simply.

~oOo~

Aereon and the Purifier looked on in shock, awe, and a small measure of horror, as the Lords and Lady Marshal – having returned to their own forms in view of the entire assembly – did exactly what Harry had said they would do.

They stayed on Helion Prime for a while, and Harry 'fixed' all the new converts so that they were themselves again, then watched as they left the ships to return to their homes.

The Gov used that time to make a start on the lensers, pilots, and other creatures that the Necros had created from humans. The lensers all disappeared first. Others disappeared too. More and more simply vanished as the Gov inspected every ship for his share of the Necromonger Empire. There were only a very few pilots and the quasi-deads left by the time Harry had finished with the new converts.

Riddick and Kyra, on the other hand, made a grand spectacle of themselves. Riddick had his soldiers line up, and one by one, he ordered them to fight for their lives. Of the legions of soldiers and their commanding generals, only Vaako remained alive when Riddick was through, and even then it was more because Harry had chosen Vaako.

Kyra gave every Necromonger woman a new wardrobe – a simpler one, a pair of pants and a shirt, both of which allowed for easy movement. Then she had them fight her. Unlike Riddick, Kyra let some of the women live. All of three. They'd each managed to last ten minutes in a fight with her, which in her book meant that they were worth keeping alive. Especially compared to the other women, who had lasted only seconds before they were dead.

The numbers of the Necromongers were vastly reduced. A handful of pilots, Vaako, the purifiers, the quasies, and three women. Those who were able were gathered in the throne room – which meant only the quasi-dead weren't standing at the ready to hear what was coming.

"You will have noticed that we've been weeding out the weak from among your numbers," Harry said with a smile to the few who were left to gather. Riddick and Kyra stood together on one side of the throne, the Gov was on the other side, sitting on the arm, while Harry occupied the seat, his hellhounds sitting at his feet. "And you will notice that the only ones among you who have yet to have their numbers searched for weakness," Harry continued, "are the purifiers. We're going to correct that now."

The black-cloaked men standing behind the blonde Furian shifted nervously at the announcement.

"If you have fear," Harry said, stroking the head of one of the hellhounds, "then they will smell it, and you will die."

The hellhounds slipped down from the dais and stalked around the group of purifiers gathered in the centre of the room. Only the one who had brought them back from Crematoria survived the hellhounds. All the others visibly quaked before they were killed.

"I'm not sure if I should be pleased or disappointed," Harry said as the hellhounds returned to him, licking their chops happily.

"Be concerned that your precious pets might get fat," the Gov suggested. "Or used to large meals."

Harry laughed. "Oh, you don't have to worry," he promised. "Ginerva and Hermione might decide to sleep on your bed, but they're not going to eat you. You're part of the family now."

"Wonderful," the man said, then seemed to register the names. "Where did you come up with names like those?"

"They're names from my past," Harry said. "Two wonderful, beautiful, and potentially terrifying women. One was my best friend's sister, and the other I held as a sister in my own heart."

"They won't mind you naming two man-eating beasts after them?" Riddick asked.

"They're both long dead," Harry answered quietly. "Now, what will we do with our survivors? And we really must do something _nice_ , since they've managed to survive our over-taking their entire fleet."

"The only nice thing you can do for the pilots is let them do their job or kill them. They aren't human any more," the Gov said. "I kept these ones alive so that we could fly outta here if we wanted to."

"I like that idea," Kyra said. "This ship is big enough to be alright living in, even in deep space."

Riddick smiled and tugged her a little closer to him. "Mercs can't catch us if we're moving all the time," he agreed.

They were off the ground within the hour, leaving the rest of the fleet behind for the people of Helion Prime to raid for metal or whatever they wanted and could take.

"What now?" Aereon asked carefully.

"Well I'm going to redecorate a little," Harry said, getting off the throne and turning to face the large statue of a man with a spear through his neck. "It really is _ugly_ ," he added, then withdrew his wand. It took only a wave for the grotesque statue to be reduced to kilo bars of its raw material.

Vaako and the three Necromonger women passed out.

The Purifier chuckled. "I don't think they were really ready for that," he said, "even if Vaako saw you turn into him before."

A month into space and Harry had really made a difference to what had been Necropolis. Magical plants grew in the greenhouse that had taken the place of where the converts had once received the mark of the Necromonger. There was a gym, a proper medical bay, a library that didn't feel like death to walk into any more, and a kitchen that had been modelled on the one Harry had grown up cooking for the Dursleys in – though with a few extra modern conveniences of course, as well as a very large freezer full of meat. Everyone on board had made suggestions and requests, even Vaako. They had a pool, a farm of regular edible plants, and a wing each for private chambers – though the Gov had taken a fancy to one of the Necromonger women and they were sharing the same bedroom most nights. Perhaps the most interesting change that was made was that no light reached the wing that Riddick and Kyra occupied. Neither of them were too keen on brightness since Harry had been able to give Kyra that shine job she'd been searching for.

A year later, and Harry had to do another shine job, for Riddick Jr.


End file.
